Episode 6445 (9th January 2013)
Plot At Holdgate Farm, Rishi is shocked to hear that Charity has left Jai and insists that he can't let her go without a fight. Over at Pear Tree Cottage, Charity is wound up when she discovers that Jimmy has asked Chas to the family meal, and she tries to hide her frustration when Jimmy says that she has a cold heart. When the lunch begins, it doesn't take long before Nicola loses patience with Chas. In the end Chas leaves, telling Jimmy that Nicola does have a point, but Jimmy follows Chas out. Charity flips when she sees Jimmy consoling Chas and goes for her. Jai approaches and Charity storms off, furious and tearful. At Pear Tree, Charity can't deny it when Jai asks if her outburst was about them, not Chas. He's grateful when she tells him that she doesn't know if they can make things work but she's willing to try. Later in the pub, Jai assures Georgia and Rishi that he and Charity have had a rough time but they've come out of it. Meanwhile, Chas receives more prank calls and is becoming increasingly worried. Later, when Chas talks to Jimmy outside the graveyard, a mysterious figure is watching them. Back at The Woolpack, Chas gets another prank call and is terrified when a handful of gravel hits the window. She rushes out, questioning whether Bernice saw anyone, and is sure she's being targeted. Elsewhere, Cain worries that Moira is giving him the brush-off when she tells him that she can't make dinner. However, she is pleased later when she finishes her meeting early and leaves him a flirty message to say their date is back on. Moira sets the table but there's no sign of Cain, so she calls him again. Cain is angry with Moira and cancels her call. Moira leaves him another message, fed up and frustrated that he hasn't shown up. Also, Dan is pleased when Cain agrees to give him a job valeting and making tea, while Gennie finally leaves for Germany after having last minute doubts about leaving Molly. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten Guest cast None Locations *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom, beer garden, public bar, car park *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *The Grange B&B - Dining area and front garden *Main Street *Cemetery *Butlers Farm - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,350,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes